Field
Certain embodiments relate to wireless telecommunication systems and more particularly to efficient resource allocation schemes supporting transmission of multiple periodic channel state information (CSI) reports on the physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) during the same subframe while maintaining single carrier properties of the transmitted signal. Periodic channel state information can include channel quality indicator (CQI), precoder matrix indicator (PMI), rank indicator (RI), precoder type indicator (PTI) etc. Certain embodiments may be related, for example, to long term evolution (LTE) advanced (LTE-A).
Description of the Related Art
When there is simultaneous transmission of multiple periodic channel state information reports on a physical uplink control channel (during the same subframe) there may be a need to select the physical uplink control channel resource among multiple channel state information reporting resources that collide in the same subframe. For example, this kind of functionality may be needed in future generations of channel state indicators if the single carrier properties of the transmitted signal are maintained.
Resource consumption in the case of future generations of channel state indicator reports may be a concern, considering that release 10 (Rel-10) carrier aggregation (CA) relies on per-cell reporting/configuration. The benefit of this approach is that configuration is very modular in the sense that channel state information reporting corresponding to multiple cells can be configured independently. A challenge of this approach is that the physical uplink control channel resource consumption increases linearly with the number of cells configured.
Moreover, the carrier aggregation framework may also be applied to coordinated multipoint (CoMP) feedback. This approach will increase the physical uplink control channel resource consumption considerably, considering that coordinated multipoint feedback relates to user equipment (UE) specific signaling. Furthermore, when considering the combination of carrier aggregation and/or with time division multiplexed (TDM) enhanced interference control interference coordination (eICIC), resource specific channel state information reports will increase the number of independent channel state information reports even further, potentially (for example) doubling the number of periodic channel state information reports.
Hence, it may be desirable to have a resource allocation principle that minimizes the physical uplink control channel resource consumption and is able to capitalize the entire capacity of the physical uplink control channel container (e.g., Format 3) while maintaining the existing (modular) configuration for the periodic channel state information reports.